Lucifer
"I will give you what you crave; control. Manus is yours to command. Feel free to use him as you desire, but be warned... you owe me, Damien. And I will come to collect very, very soon." ''- Lucifer '''Lucifer' is the one and true Lord of the Underworld; once an Angel, this demon plots to destroy Heaven and bring the human race under his rule. Being a figure of immense power and influence, Lucifer and his armies have attempted to invade Earth numerous times. Though trapped in Hell, Lucifer is known for striking deals with mortals; because of this, he has many followers on Earth. History Origins Long before recorded history, the realm of Earth had barely even been touched. Following the demise of the dinosaurs, God had decided to introduce humans to the planet; they were curious but resourceful creatures, quickly securing the means for survival. God's right hand angel at the time, Lucifer, was displeased with allowing such primitive beings to lord over the Earth. He rebelled against God but Lucifer and his loyal followers were quickly cast from Heaven. These fallen angels founded the demonic dimension called Hell, and became the first Fallen. Corrupted by his resentment for God exiling him from Heaven, Lucifer soon began to build his armies to battle the angels. Through various means that remain unclear, Lucifer was able to bolster his ranks by creating more Infernals; demons of great power that were loyal only to him. He continued to raise his armies, while also punishing the souls of sinners and turning them into demons as well. The variety of demon depended on their severity of their sin; the worst of all being betrayal, the same sin that Lucifer himself committed. 200 thousand years after his exiling, Lucifer had established himself as the ruler of the underworld. Sometimes going by the name Satan, he began to wage his bloody campaign against the Heavens, attempting to bring all of the world under his control. The First War Heaven and Hell clashed in a brutal and bloody campaign that seemed to last for eternity. Since his exiling, Lucifer had grown into a being of deity-like power on par with that of God. Angels and Infernals clashed across various theaters of war, upon the still young Earth. However, it soon became apparent that neither side could gain any ground, as both were of equal power. And so Lucifer hatched a plot to gain the upper hand. In the 9th Circle of Hell, Lucifer used his own blood to create an abomination; the demonic construct, Revantulus. The new Infernal proved to possess immense power and so the Devil sent him out to slay God's armies. At first, Revantulus experienced trouble with slaying even a single Angel. Though as he killed, he grew in power. Able to absorb the blood of his victims, Revantulus could resurrect his foes and have them fight on his side. Soon enough, the Infernal had an army of zombie Angels on his side and the forces of Heaven were dwindling. With the angelic forces being reduced to nothing, it had finally seemed that Lucifer was going to have his revenge. However, Revantulus had other plans. The Infernal turned on his creator and slaughtered both Infernals and Angels alike, sending both armies into retreat. In his hubris, Lucifer had not come to expect such an outcome. Begrudgingly, he realized that his only choice for survival was to temporarily ally himself with God. He took no pleasure in doing so, but it was necessary as his creation had proved to be too powerful to be stopped. Angel smiths and devil forge-masters created one half each of a new relic that would be used to contain Revantulus. Called the Devil Breaker, this cube was infused with part angelic energy and part infernal power. It was utilized to seal away Revantulus and bury him away in the Earth. With the rebellious construct out of the way, the war resumed. It has continued until this very day. The Fallen Invasion At the dawn of the 21st century, humanity had established its dominance upon the Earth. Massive cities spawned across the surface of the planet, with various factions pledging themselves to protect these cities. After watching mankind grow for millions of years, he had decided that enough was enough. His armies had plenty of time to grow now, and he wished to wait no longer. Thus he launched a long and bloody campaign; his elite Infernals, the Fallen, invaded the realm of Earth and began to kill indiscriminately. All of this was so they may pave the way for the arrival of Lucifer, so he could claim Earth for himself. Unaware to him, there were some among humanity who challenged his armies. It all started in Emperor City; ground zero for the invasion force. Lucifer's Fallen emerged from massive hell gates that appeared from nowhere, and the city was quickly overwhelmed by demonic forces. For some unknown reason, God and his angels were nowhere to be seen; they remained absent for the entire event. After Emperor City had been claimed by the Fallen, they began to march on the nearest neighboring city; Haven City. Haven was one of the many locations on Earth that had protectors, and so these protectors began to wage war against the Fallen. Though the fighting had proved to be harsh and brutal, these heroes of Haven managed to beat the Fallen back into Emperor City. It was there that the true fight began. Though his armies were losing, Lucifer realized that Emperor City was as good of a place as any to emerge within the mortal realm. His hell gates spewed out Infernals at an alarming rate. These Infernals began to subvert reality itself, forging the city into a hellish landscape. This terraforming process had nearly reached conclusion, but the aforementioned heroes managed to destroy all the hell gates in Emperor City. Unable to consistently supply reinforcements, the Fallen invasion failed and Lucifer was unable to breach into the mortal world. Finding that mortals of all beings had thwarted his plans, it only served to make him loathe humanity even more. Although he had failed, Lucifer remained patient, knowing that another opportunity may show itself someday soon. A Deal with the Devil Sometime during the 20th century, it was Lucifer who struck a deal with the mortal boy Damien, in an effort to help him destroy those who razed his village to the ground. In doing so, Lucifer bound a demon, Manus, to the boy's soul. This union caused Damien to become more powerful than he could possibly imagine, but like with any human, Lucifer was manipulating him. Damien wouldn't resurface again until years later, in the city of Haven. Manus proved to be too powerful for the boy to handle and constantly attempted to break out. After a particular nasty incident that caused much damage to the city, Damien was forced into confinement, where he once again contacted the devil. The shapes and visions before Damien twisted before him. He saw bloated corpses, figures from his past, covered in blood. Though Lucifer still remained trapped in the Obsidian Throne, his influence was immense; especially towards those who summoned him. He appeared before the boy again, as he did years before. Thus a new deal was struck; Lucifer would offer control, in exchange for loyalty. Some day, Lucifer promised that he would rid himself of the shackles placed by God, and strike out into the world above. Damien would be his herald; a vanguard for his cause. With that, Lucifer gave Damien as he desired, and silenced the demon inside of him. Little did Damien know, Lucifer was again manipulating him. Manus would break free only hours later, separating himself from the boy's body. In an attempt to keep Damien on his side, Lucifer contacted him instead. He offered orders, telling the child to hunt down Manus and kill him. Damien was compliant of the demands, not wishing to deny Lucifer's wishes. Lucifer then vanished again, and has not surfaced since then. Appearance Though Lucifer is capable of shape shifting, he commonly takes the appearance of what he had once looked like when still an angel. Of course, said appearance has been altered since he fell from Heaven. Pale skin covers his entire face, with jet black hair that flows down to his shoulder blades. His eyes are a pure white, lacking pupils or irises of any kind. Along his left arm is an armored sleeve, connected to a shoulder pad that wraps around his neck. Various belts and buckles line the armor, with sharp ridges protruding down the forearm. Tight, form-fitting pants hug his lower body, with knee-high boots strapped tight around his lower legs. Personality In his fall from Heaven, Lucifer learned to despise humanity. This hatred has resulted in him attempting to overtake Earth several times, but failing every time. Though, he is a resourceful fellow; more often than not, he enjoys making deals with mortals, as he finds them to be the easiest targets for his entertainment. Lucifer tends to be cryptic and often unnecessarily elaborate in his manner of speaking, leading some to question if he tells the truth or not. More often than not, he does, but disguises it very well. For the few allies he has, Lucifer exudes a charming personality. He finds himself most associated with other Fallen or Infernals, though he has been known to make alliances with those who may contact him. Despite him being the Lord of the Underworld, he always follows through with aiding those allies who require it. Relationships God Once having the utmost respect and loyalty towards God, relationships became strained after the creation of humans. Believing himself and all of angel kind to be above such primitive creatures, Lucifer was cast out of heaven, along with the thousands that followed him. Now that Lucifer rules over Hell, he had come to loathe the purity and good intent that God brings. This divide of interests and ideals has caused God and Lucifer to clash on numerous occasions, including several wars and more subtle attempts like espionage and subterfuge. On the rarest of moments, however, Lucifer has been known to bury his long-standing grudge with God, should a situation arise that requires their full cooperation. Revantulus Born from his own flesh and blood, Revantulus was like a son to him; though, the entire purpose that Revantulus had been created was as a weapon of war. Lucifer was quick to unleash Revantulus upon God, and in his hubris, Revantulus turned upon them both. The destruction that Revantulus had brought was too much even for Lucifer to bear, and he was sealed away. Since his release millions of years later, Lucifer has watched Revantulus' actions rather closely. Though he is aware that Revantulus shares no love for his father, Lucifer is always scheming; even now, he attempts to bring the destructive Immortal Sin back into his armies, so that he may gain the upper hand once again. Damien Since Damien had first come to him, Lucifer was quick to manipulate the boy. Introducing Manus, the boy was granted power, like he had desired. All the while, Lucifer sought to puppet him and turn him into something useful for his designs. In truth, Lucifer cares little about Damien; he only sees him as a willing follower who will do anything if it meant pleasing his lord. As Lucifer is one for making deals, he cannot resist, always wondering what the young boy will be willing to sacrifice next. Their relationship has become strained since Manus' escape; with his leverage over Damien gone, Lucifer is forced to watch the events unfold while he is unable to alter them.Category:Characters Category:Fallen Category:Lore